1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light devices for attachment to key chains and more particularly pertains to a new key light for attaching to a key ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light devices for attachment to key chains is known in the prior art. More specifically, light devices for attachment to key chains heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art light devices for attachment to key chains include U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,474; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,529; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,647; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,916; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,954; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,671.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new key light. The inventive device includes a housing with opposite first and second faces, and first and second portions. The first portion is generally rectangular and is positioned towards the proximal end of the housing. The second portion of the housing is generally triangular and is positioned towards the distal end of the housing. The second portion has a distal vertex positioned adjacent the distal end of the housing. The second portion of the housing has a bore is extended therethrough. The bore is positioned adjacent the distal vertex. A light source is provided in the interior of the housing and is located in the second portion of the housing. One of the sides of the second portion of the housing has an opening therethrough for permitting passage of light emitted from the light source through it. An actuator is provided in the interior of the housing and is located in first portion of the housing. The actuator is electrically coupled to the light source. A power source is also provided in the interior of the housing and is located in the first portion of the housing and adjacent the second face of the housing. The power source is also electrically coupled to the light source.
In these respects, the key light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a key ring.